Devil May Cry (A Hunger games fic)
by ILOVEHULKandTheimpossiblegirl
Summary: Nothing different ever happened in District 11. That's what Tony Stark thought until he met Natalie, until he met Bruce, until he met Steve, until he became a tribute. HUNGER GAMES AND TEEN STONY!


Chapter 1-

Okay I might regret starting this because I have a TON of other stories on the go but I really wanted to write Stony because I have to wait three FRIKEN years for the next Avengers! This is my first Stony fic so go easy on me but reviews are always welcome as long as there is no hate involved. So enjoy my Stony Hunger Games!

I let my hands run through the soft green grass as I laid on the ground and stared up at the bright blue sky. "One more day, Tony" Rhodey whispered. I let a small smile cross my face. "And where free" We both knew the sentence didn't need to be finished but I said it anyway. "After six years in this hellhole…just one more day and well be free." Rhodey passed me a beer and sat down next to me. I opened it up without a second thought as to how my friend got this. I took a large swing of the cool liquid without thinking twice. "Free until we get kids of our own" Rhodey countered running his finger over the still cool glass rim of the bottle. I swallowed hard at the comment. "You must be fun at parties," I said using as much sarcasm as I felt necessary. Rhodey responded by dramatically rolling his eyes. "Come on Rhodey! Be a little optimistic! Anything could happen tomorrow" I said in a weak attempt to clam my friend's nerves. "That's what I'm afraid of" He mumbled, bringing the glass to his lips. Okay, maybe that was a bad choice of words. Lets try that again. I turned on my side to face my friend. "Well until then..?" I asked raising my bottle in the air. Rhodey cracked a toothy smile. "We drink" He replied in an exasperated yet playful voice. "We drink…that's right!" I felt myself smile and lifted my drink to the air again. "Until tomorrow we drink"

Rhodey and I spent all day just lying in the field, talking about stupid things we would probably forget in the morning. And for once I was glad of the District I was living in. Rhodey and I live in District Elven, which is known for its farming and plant-life. Any other day I would be wishing I was in District Five, a place that would actually appreciate my talents in the sciences...But not today, today I needed the silence, the solitude before the chaos of tomorrow...we both did. I mean I enjoy a little chaos…or a lot but something like the Hunger Games wasn't just chaotic it was sick. "Pepper's got another year ahead of her" Rhodey stated. "She dose, doesn't she?" I asked. I felt Rhodey raise an eyebrow even though I wasn't looking at him. "You don't sound to worried" I shook my head. "As hard as it is to believe, I'm not…it's not going to be Pepper. It can be anyone else, just not Pepper" Rhodey sighed. "Whatever you say…" Rhodey went on to talk about something else but I wasn't listening, my thoughts were still on Pepper Potts. On her smile and her laugh and her organized way. When we where six Pepper mad me and the other kids in our kindergarten class color coordinate the markers and crayons…the other kids made fun of her but, I found it kind of cute. I loved Pepper, I really did… "Tony? TONY!" I snapped back to reality as I heard Rhodeys voice. "Were you even listening to me?" I thought about how to answer for a second. "Umm…no" Rhodey tossed his head back and groaned. Good answer.

The two of us stayed there until it got dark even then we waited until the stars came out to head home. We took the scenic route home, taking our time to walk through the orchards and then back on the path. I breathed in the sweet smell of citrus as we passed through gardens. We stopped at the small wooden house at the edge of the orchards, this was Rhodeys stop. "Night Rhode's" I told him. "Good night Tony…and may the odds be ever in your favor" I groaned. " Do me a favor?" I asked cheerfully. Rhodey smiled, knowing full well what I was about to say. "Yes" I let my voice drop. "Never ever say that again" Rhodey nodded. "All right…just thought I would get it in one last time while I can" I wanted to roll my eyes but decided against it and just nodded and walked off. I walked back trough the orchard, getting a little paranoid at how quite it was. "Be a man Stark," I told myself. "Don't be afraid of the Big Bad Wolf," I said aloud. "What about me?" A voice asked, an unmistakable voice, the voice of one Justin Hammer. I stopped dead in my tracks. "I don't think you heard my Stark…Are you afraid of me?" My body was screaming to run and not look back. My head was begging me to at least not do something stupid…unfortunately I chose to ignore both. I turned to the man in front of me. "Not in the slightest" I replied. Justin raised an eyebrow. "Oh. Do you hear that boys? The rich kid says he isn't afraid of us! Well we better change that" I hear lost of laughter for Justin's goons. "Do you know what we call ourselves?" Justin asked, referring to his group. "Umm… that's Dopey, Doc, Bashful, and your Snow white?" Justin just chuckled darkly. "Were the Hammerers, and were coming to crush you" I started to slowly walk backwards towards the rich side of the district where I live. "The name is clever I'll give you that" Faster! Faster! I begged to my feet, somehow they decided it would be fun to get back at me for not running when I had the chance. My feet got caught in each other and I fell to the ground. I heard the flick of a switchblade. "Bye, bye Stark" I hear Justin hiss. But that was followed by a very different sound, grunts and groans. I looked up to see a tall muscular blonde man who looked about my age taking on all three of the guys unarmed! He turned to me and that's when I noticed his piercing blue eyes in the dull light of the lamps hanging around the orchard. "GO! RUN!" He shouted to me. "You cant take all of them by yourself!" I shouted back. But he was so muscular I almost felt like it was a lie. "Just go!" The man called. "Trust me I can take them" I raised an eyebrow. "JUST GO!" I finally decided that the man had a pretty good handle on things considering the first two goons were already knocked out and Justin had taken off in the havoc. I ran all the way home only to find my father passed out with a bottle in his hand. So nothing has changed. Nothing will ever change.

When I woke up the next morning my father was still asleep on the leather couch one of the few luxury's that the richer people of my district could afford and I was still in my wore out jeans and pale ACDC t-shirt, I had found it in our attic and liked it so I kept it. I walked up to the counter where my mother had left a note; I ran my hands over the paper before reading the contents. "Tony, went out to meet up with the girls…feel free to sign yourself in today" –Mom. I sighed but expected no different. It was the same every reaping, why should my last be any different. So I got myself sorted, combed my hair, and put on a new dress shirt. And started to walk towards town square. It wasn't long before the reaping started; I wasn't able to talk to any of my friends because apparently I had slept in. I had heard we were getting a new speaker this year, at the time I had been the least bit interested, but now curiosity was getting the better of me. At that moment a woman with short curly bright red hair, pale skin and light blue eyes walked up to the microphone. She definitely wasn't like our last speaker or any speaker we had ever had for that matter. The woman wore a simple black tank top and skirt.

"Hello and welcome to the seventy third annual Hunger Games!" She announced. "My name is Natalie Rushman and I will be the guide through this amazing journey for two of you. Now you all seem anxious and I'm not good at intoductions so lets get on with it, ladies first don't you think?" I held my breath praying it wasn't me…praying it wasn't Pepper or anyone I knew for that matter. Then she said it. "Pepper Potts" I felt my heart plummet seven stories. I felt like I could throw up and my head was spinning and before my dizzy brain could even think I said it. "I volunteer!" The Natalie woman gave me a horrified look. "You what?" She asked in shock. I couldn't bear to look at Pepper. "I said volunteer as tribute" My voice was more calm and steady now. "Well, I don't know Men usually are not allowed to volunteer for women…" I groaned loudly so everyone could hear. "May I PLEASE volunteer as tribute?" Natalie seemed very confused and turned to talk to some officials in the corner. At that moment I felt a sharp pain come across my cheek. It was Pepper's hand. "What do you think your doing?" She hissed. I felt anger bubbling up inside myself. "Saving your life!" I shouted. Pepper lunged at me but was held back by Rhodey. "I don't want you to die" Pepper moaned, her screams turning to sobs. "I won't Pep, I promise I'll come back to you," I meant it. "I love you," The red head whispered. "I love you too," I whispered. "But not in the way you love me" Pepper looked up, shocked look on her face. "I'm sorry Pep but you're like a sister to me" Anger filled Peppers eyes. "You choose to tell me this NOW?" She screeched. "I might not get another chance" I heard Natalie clear her throat. "May the volunteer please come up to the stage?" She asked. I felt my body go numb but walked up all the same. I shook her hand; she had a surprisingly strong grip and silently was glad I didn't have to go up against her in these games. Only then did I notice how young she was. Natalie could have only been a few years younger then me. "May the odds be ever in your favor" She told me. "And now for the gentlemen…I guess" Natalie reached into the large glass bowl to the left. "Our male tribute from district twelve…Steven Rogers" A blonde man with piercing blue eyes stood up. It was the same guy who had helped me last night! "Would anyone like to volunteer?" Natalie bothered to ask this time. The only response she got was silence. So Steven walked up and shook hands with Natalie just like I had and Natalie wished the odds ever in his favor just as she had done for me. "Now shake hands boys," She instructed. We shook hands and I glanced at Steve I could tell he remembered who I was too. "Ladies and Gentlemen I give you this years tributes…Steven Rogers and Anthony Stark!"

Well there you go first chapter! Please review and I will continue!


End file.
